


Dearest Flower

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Modification, Claiming, Community: comment_fic, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Marking, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scared Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, flower tattoo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



The pain was endurable; Sam was so use to it that he lay still and calm as Dean worked. The hurt was there, a knife dancing under his skin bright hot and bright ache, slicing into him one millimeter at a time, but it was nothing he could not withstand. When the task was grandly accomplished, lips soft and wet, took away most of the pain. 

The sting still lingers afterward, hot and throbbing, tingling; he feels the pulsing under his fingertips when he gently brushes a finger on the inside of his thigh. He bites back a hiss as he caresses the sore and raw skin, gentles his touch to lightly tender strokes. A rosy red blushes the tan skin, the white lining a stark contrast to his sun kissed skin.

Dean had been the mastermind who carved the design into his flesh, diligently etching every curve and sleek grove, being gentle and sweet to him when he whimpered in pain “’S okay, Sammy.” His lips kiss Sam tenderly, feather light and soft, touching barely above the rose engraving. 

The sensation of lips on him has his mind flashing back to Jessica when she showed him her flower tattoo for the first time—pretty and pink, lovely, like her. He had kissed her shoulder and whispered into her ear, called her beautiful and she blushed rosy pink, nuzzling him kindly. His heart will always belong to her, she will forever hold a spot in his soul, yet now, his heart belongs to Dean. 

When Dean sets the blade aside and caress his inner thigh, touching the flower scar, Sam feels tingling all over and his heart skips a beat when Dean whispers “You are my beautiful flower, Sammy.” Sam sighs softly and welcomes Dean into his arms where they kiss tenderly, the touch of Dean’s rose petal soft lips have him quivering and tingling, the rush of love makes him smile proudly knowing he has been marked, claimed, by his one true love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Photo inspiration; [Flower Scar](https://67.media.tumblr.com/6dc178be4e734f12f2b89c211f6a77af/tumblr_odk3ilQAW71vn9bpgo1_1280.png)
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/759563.html?thread=99993355#t100039435)


End file.
